


Birthday Reward

by Spikedluv



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Bottom!Angel, Community: batpack, Established Relationship, Leather Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel has a birthday coming up, but he doesn’t feel like celebrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for batpack Apr/May Birthday Fanfic Challenge 2005 using the theme of: Birthday Angst: The birthday boy doesn’t want to celebrate his birthday. Why? What happens?
> 
> Written: April 30, 2005

 

Angel slipped into the office and shut the door behind him, then slumped into the chair in front of the desk. Wesley was immersed in the text he was examining and didn’t even pause in his reading to glance up at him. Angel sighed. Wesley raised one finger in a ‘wait a minute’ gesture, and Angel sighed again, even more loudly.

Angel could see that Wesley was fighting back a smile as he marked his spot and carefully closed the book before looking up at him. Wesley leaned back in his chair. “Yes, Angel?”

“Cordy’s up to something,” Angel charged.

Wesley frowned. “What makes you think that?”

“She’s...whispering. I just caught her and Gunn talking, but when she saw me, they just stopped. And she’s been making secret phone calls, and Fred said they were going shopping....”

“Angel,” Wesley responded calmly, “I think you’re overreacting. None of that behavior is suspicious in and of itself. Perhaps Cordelia and Gunn merely stopped talking so they could greet you. It would have been rude not to....”

Angel stared hard at Wesley, who cut off his comment.

“Okay, point taken. But the phone calls could have simply been private matters, and you’ve been trying to get Fred out more, so I’d think you’d be glad that Cordy finally succeeded in getting her to go shopping.”

“Sure, it all _sounds_ reasonable, but I know Cordy. She’s up to something.” Wesley merely raised an eyebrow at him. “Please just tell me that Cordy’s not planning a surprise birthday party,” he pleaded.

“All right. Cordelia is not planning a surprise birthday party,” Wesley parroted.

Angel studied Wesley’s expression, and then groaned. “I knew it!” He rubbed his hands over his face.

“Why does the thought of that bother you so much?” Wesley asked.

Angel angrily dropped a fist onto the arm of the chair. “How can you even ask me that?” Wesley just blinked at him. “Neither the day of my birth, nor the day of my death are worth celebrating. I was a drunken lout while alive, and a monster after I was turned,” he explained.

“You’re neither of those things now, Angel,” Wesley assured him, “and you have friends who are glad to know you, and who wish to celebrate your presence in their lives, no matter how it came about.”

Angel didn’t look convinced. “Is there something else that’s bothering you?” Wesley asked.

Angel fidgeted for a moment, and then whined, “I’m getting _old_!”

Wesley fought back another smile.

“Damn it, Wesley, it’s not _funny_!”

“No, of course it isn’t, Angel, I’m sorry,” Wesley responded with as straight a face as he could manage. “But, you know, you’re only as old as you feel,” he added.

Angel glared at him.

“Maybe it would be easier if you treated your birthday as just one more step on your journey to rejoining humanity,” Wesley suggested.

Angel’s glare intensified. “It would be easier if it took physical form so I could kill it and be done with it,” he ground out.

“Good Lord, Angel, don’t even joke about something like that!” Wesley admonished, looking around the office nervously as if he expected to see the physical manifestation of Angel’s birthday lurking about.

Angel looked chagrined. “Sorry.” He looked around the office, too.

“That’s all right, Angel, I understand that you’re frustrated. I might have an idea, though.”

“What?” Angel asked suspiciously.

“A reward.”

“A reward?”

“Yes, for being a good sport and allowing your friends to throw a party in your honor.”

Angel frowned. “Good sport?” Wesley nodded. “I was kinda hoping I could sneak out, maybe find something that needed killing....”

Wesley shrugged. “That’s your prerogative, of course.”

“You’re not going to argue with me?”

“I would never force you to do something you didn’t want to do, Angel,” Wesley assured him. “No matter how much it might hurt your friends.”

Angel rolled his eyes at the blatant attempt to make him feel guilty, watching closely as Wesley opened a drawer and withdrew a small, wrapped package that he slid across the desk to Angel.

“What’s that?” Angel stared at it skeptically.

“That.” Wesley pointed at the package to emphasize his point. “Is your reward. Well, part of your reward. A teaser, shall we say?”

“You know, you take your life into your hands when you tease a vampire,” Angel replied glibly, trying not to sound interested. Or look at the box.

“I’m confident I can handle it,” Wesley responded, in _that_ voice.

Angel could hold his bored expression no longer. “Okay, what’s in the box?”

Wesley merely nudged the box just a little bit closer. “I had my own...celebration planned.”

“Did you?” Angel asked, suddenly very interested in the box, an interest that was in no way piqued by the slight flush suffusing Wesley’s skin, or the increase in his respiration.

Angel grabbed up the box and tore into the paper, ignoring Wesley’s smirk. He threw the paper aside and lifted the lid, shoved tissue paper out of the way, and pulled out a silk scarf. Angel stared at the scarf, then looked at Wesley, and then back at the scarf.

“A silk scarf,” he said, his tone noncommital as he surreptitiously ran his fingers over the material. Wesley didn’t speak, so Angel continued. “Just the one?”

“Well,” Wesley said, pausing long enough to make Angel squirm in his chair, “it is just a ‘teaser’.”

“So more than one!” Angel said eagerly, happy to have gotten this bit of information out of Wesley. “Two?” Wesley just raised an eyebrow. “More than two?” Wesley blinked. Angel swallowed hard. “Four?” he asked. “So, what kind of celebration did you have in mind that requires four silk scarves?” Angel asked, hoping he knew the answer already.

“Hmm,” Wesley replied, opening the book he’d been reading when Angel entered the office and flipping through it, “whatever use could we find for silk scarves?”

*~*~*

  
The birthday party hadn’t been too bad. There’d only been a few people invited outside the usual gang, and there was cake and presents. Plus, there had been this to look forward to. Angel was stretched out naked on the bed, each wrist and ankle surrounded by silk and tied to the bedpost. The only problem was that Wesley wasn’t naked. Or in the bed.

“Wes?” Angel whined, tugging at the knots.

“Don’t move,” Wesley ordered softly, not even looking over to where Angel was squirming around on the bed.

Angel stilled. “You’re not just gonna leave me like this all night, are you?” he asked. “‘Cause that wouldn’t be a very nice reward for good behavior. Or much of a celebration,” he added.

“Don’t be silly,” Wesley replied, “I’m just getting the rest of my supplies.”

“Supplies? Should I be worried?”

“That depends.” Wesley returned with a small box that he set on the floor beside the bed, and then quickly divested himself of his clothing.

“Uh, on what?” Angel asked, suddenly dry-mouthed.

Instead of answering him, Wesley held up a fifth silk scarf so Angel could see it, and then slowly drew it through both hands. He folded it in half and moved to the end of the bed, the trailing ends tickling Angel’s foot. Wesley dragged the scarf along the inside of Angel’s leg, across his balls, and down the inside of his other leg.

Angel groaned when the scarf teased his balls. His body had been thrumming with a low level of excitement all evening in anticipation of Wesley’s ‘celebration’, and the light touch was enough to bring him to full hardness. When he finally fought clear of the first jolt of arousal, Wesley was dragging the scarf along the outside of his thigh and over his hip. Angel shuddered when the silk trailed along the sensitive skin of his underarm, and again when it was dragged across each bound wrist.

Wesley kept the touch light and barely-there, and Angel was squirming by the time Wesley tickled his toes with the scarf. Still silent, Wesley trailed the ends of the scarf over his nipples, and then down his stomach to the sensitive bit of skin at the juncture of groin and thigh, being very careful not to actually touch his cock, which was where Angel desperately wanted him. Eyes locked on Angel’s, Wesley fluttered the silk against his balls, and then dragged it along his cock. Angel’s cock jerked, and a drop of pre-come oozed from the slit.

“You’re not going to come, are you, Angel?” Wesley asked as he draped the scarf over Angel’s erection, wrapped his fingers around it, and then began to stroke him with the silk.

“No-o-o,” Angel groaned, stiffening and pulling at the scarves as he fought the pleasure Wesley’s touch brought him.

“Good,” Wesley purred. “Because that would be very, very, very bad.” Each ‘very’ was accompanied by a squeeze that nearly sent Angel over the edge.

Wesley let go of Angel, bent over and rummaged in the box. When he stood up, he tossed the scarf away, held up his hand for Angel to see the glove he was wearing, and then cupped Angel’s sac with a velvet touch.

Angel groaned aloud. “Wesley....”

Wesley gently squeezed his balls, separated them, and then rolled them around inside the now-tight skin. He rubbed the palm of his hand up and down Angel’s shaft. Once again the touch was just _there_ enough to entice, but not hard enough to get him off. Angel attempted to raise his hips and push his cock against Wesley’s hand with enough pressure to bring him some relief.

He growled when Wesley lifted his hand away completely, and whimpered when he rubbed the velvet over Angel’s nipples until they were oversensitive. Wesley pinched both nipples, and while Angel was coming down from that stimulation, ran the velvet glove over every exposed inch of Angel’s body.

“God, Wesley!”

With a final stroke of Angel’s cock, Wesley ripped the velvet glove off and dropped it into the box. He bent and retrieved another glove, gazing into Angel’s eyes as he pulled it on. Angel moaned when he realized that it was a thin, leather glove that fit snug to Wesley’s hand. He nearly exploded when Wesley pulled on the second glove and then made a production of making sure they both fit properly.

Wesley climbed onto the bed and knelt between Angel’s spread thighs. He leaned forward and let Angel smell the glove on his right hand. It smelled like leather...and Wesley. Angel’s eyes turned amber when he realized that Wesley had used the glove to bring himself pleasure before using it on Angel. Wesley smiled at him. A feral smiled that promised much.

Wesley rubbed his fingers across Angel’s lips, slipping one inside when Angel parted them. Angel sucked on the finger, tasting Wesley, his eyes locked on Wesley’s own dilated eyes. Wesley pulled his finger out with a ‘pop’ and dragged it over Angel’s chest, circling one nipple before moving down to his stomach. He encircled Angel’s cock and pumped once, twice, and then moved on once more, teasing over his balls and then rubbing the smooth skin behind them.

Angel moaned, closing his eyes and wriggling his hips, searching for more stimulation. He wondered how much longer Wesley was going to tease him before allowing him to come. The feel of cool slick between his cheeks made his eyes shoot open. Wesley was leaning over him, gazing at his face while he worked one slippery finger inside him. Angel gasped, “Wesley!” at the realization that Wesley still wore the leather gloves.

“Don’t even think about coming,” Wesley repeated the injunction, and then buried a second finger inside him.

Angel rolled his head from side-to-side while Wesley pumped his fingers in and out of Angel’s ass, making certain to bump his prostate nearly each time. No, he promised silently, he wouldn’t come, but, oh god, he really wanted to.

“Please,” he pleaded.

Wesley pulled his fingers out of Angel, who whimpered at the loss, and used the excess lube to coat his cock. With no warning, he pressed the blunt head of his cock against Angel’s opening and pushed. Angel bore down, and Wesley slid all the way in, seating himself in one motion.

“Fuck me,” Angel growled.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Wesley admonished, waving one shiny, leather-covered finger in front of his face. “I don’t think you’re in any position to be giving orders, love.”

Angel narrowed his eyes. “Just remember who gets tied up next time,” he warned.

Wesley leaned over him, bringing their faces closer together. “Don’t threaten me,” he cautioned, “or I’ll leave you tied up here for days, and not allow you to come.”

The thought of that had Angel pulling on the scarves around his wrist in an attempt to reach his cock. Just one touch, he knew, would bring him release.

Wesley straightened up, grabbed Angel’s hips, and pulled out, thrusting back in hard and deep. “Leave you here for me to use for my own pleasure. Fuck you whenever I get the urge. Before work. At lunch time.”

Each word, each thrust, brought Angel that much closer to completion.

“Wesley, please,” he begged in a whisper. “Please, oh god, please....”

Wesley didn’t deign to respond, merely continued to drive into him. He’d stopped talking now, and was grunting with the effort. Wesley let go of Angel’s hips with one hand and wrapped his fingers around Angel’s aching cock, and pulled. The touch of the leather sent Angel over. His entire body stiffened, and then he came hard, spurting thick fluid over his chest and stomach until the mere touch of Wesley’s hand sent jolts of pleasure-pain through his body.

And then Wesley came, too. Angel watched Wesley’s face contort with pleasure, his body going rigid before his hips jerked against Angel, and then his cock pulsed and he emptied himself inside Angel. Wesley melted bonelessly onto Angel’s chest, but Angel was prevented from reaching for him.

“Wesley, untie me,” Angel said, tugging at the scarves.

“Mmm,” Wesley moaned in reply.

“Wesley.”

“Can’t move,” Wesley complained sleepily.

“I can’t hold you,” Angel said plaintively.

Wesley lifted his head and looked blearily at the scarves. “Oh. Forgot.” He carefully pulled out of Angel, wriggled up Angel’s body, sliding along his slippery chest until he could reach Angel’s wrists, and then easily released the knots.

Angel wrapped his arms around Wesley’s back and held on tight. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Wesley smiled against his chest. “You liked?”

“Very much,” Angel approved of Wesley’s method of distracting him from his birthday.

“Yeah, it was good,” Wesley agreed, his words slurring. He drunkenly patted Angel’s arm. “You’re pretty hot. For an old guy.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to truly_tazi for the most excellent beta! You are a gem among—uh—other shiny stuff.


End file.
